dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bibidi Babidi Buu (Kakó Force)
Bibidi Babidi Buu is the result of Kid Buu absorbing Bibidi and his clone, Babidi, in an alternate universe. His actions there led him to become a member of the Kakó Force. History Bibidi Babidi Buu, usually referred to simply as Buu, comes from an alternate universe closely related to Universe 7 in its conception. The main divergence, however, comes from the version of Kid Buu that Kakó placed there. This Kid Buu was even more aggressive than the main Universe 7 variant. When discovered by Bibidi, Kid Buu was all but uncontrollable, even with the wizard's magic. Bibidi created a clone of himself, Babidi, to assist him in controlling Kid Buu. Buu retaliated and absorbed the two. Being his first absorption, the two magicians greatly affected his traits, causing Buu's face to reflect theirs'. He also gained their intelligence and knowledge of magic and sorcery. Having become the most powerful being in his universe and still harboring his instincts as Buu for destruction and chaos, Buu terrorized and all but destroyed the Northern Galaxy of his universe until the Supreme Kais intervened to stop him. Only the Southern Kai was able to match his power, however Buu used his magic to paralyze him and the rest of the Kais before absorbing them. Beerus remained asleep for the duration of these events. Free to wreck havoc on the universe, Buu went from star system to star system wiping out which ever planets he felt like. It was around this time that he was noticed by Kakó and became an operative of the Kakó Force. Appearance At inception, Buu was identical to Kid Buu in appearance. However, after absorbing Bibidi and Babidi, he gained their facial appearance (colored to match his own skin color) yet retained the same stature. After absorbing the Kais, Buu's body began to change. He became much taller and more muscular while still retaining the facial structure of the magicians. He looks similar to Super Buu in appearance in this form. Personality Buu is somewhat crazy and irrational in nature due to his origin as Kid Buu. Having absorbed the Kais and Bibidi has given him an elitist notion of himself, making him think himself to be on the same level as the gods. Abilities Buu possesses several different abilities due to his Majin heritage and knowledge of sorcery. *'Flight'- Ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Ki Blast'- The most basic form of an energy wave. *'Magic Materialization'- The ability to create matter through the use of magic. *'Body Manipulation'- Buu has complete control over the movements and functions of his body, allowing himself to augment the size and shape of his body. *'Regeneration'- Buu can regenerate his body from any small amount of him that is left. He can also use this to make clones of himself. *'Absorption'- Buu can absorb other beings into his body and take on their attributes and their powers. *'Paralysis'- Buu can induce paralysis on his opponents through the use of magic. Trivia * Bibidi Babidi Buu's name is the complete pun of the phrase "Bippity Boppity Boo!" from the Disney movie Cinderella. This name is a pun on his magic abilities. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Majin Category:Villains Category:Evil Category:Magical Category:Magic User Category:Demons Category:Elites